


hold on (to each other)

by amaes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaes/pseuds/amaes
Summary: Phil is anxious about their first public appearance since being out.





	hold on (to each other)

“I’m nervous.” 

Phil’s voice is barely above a whisper, but the words come out loud and clear to Dan in the blackness of their bedroom. Phil has his arms wrapped around Dan’s waist – his face up against his chest, holding on as tightly as a lost child who just found their mum in the supermarket. 

Dan runs a hand through the softness of Phil’s hair. When he speaks, it’s in an even quieter voice than Phil’s. 

“I know, love.” 

“What if someone says something to us during the meet and greet? Like just fully asks something invasive or weird? Vidcon is always so much to begin with. I’m scared what it’ll be like now that we’re out.” 

Phil pauses for a moment, but Dan senses that he isn’t done speaking, so he stays silent. 

“I’d like to think that what you said ‘bout us wanting to be private would be enough for them not to just ask us anything so directly, and I’m sure it is for a lot of people, but what if?” 

Phil knows the answers to these questions. Dan knows that Phil knows the answers to these questions. It’s a conversation they had been having regularly for the last couple of years – ever since Dan first began contemplating coming out publicly. 

And Dan knows that Phil doesn’t want answers right now. Phil doesn’t want a methodical conversation about exactly how they will handle certain questions if they arise. He wants to vent about his worries with his boyfriend’s arms around him in the comfort of their own home – he wants Dan to tell him everything will be okay. 

So, that’s what Dan does. 

“I know you’re anxious. I am too.” Dan kisses the top of Phil’s head softly. “But it’s going to be okay. It always ends up okay.” 

“How do you know?” 

Phil’s voice is even smaller now, and Dan feels his heart sink a bit. In this moment, he just wants to say fuck Vidcon and the flight they have scheduled for tomorrow and anything that could interrupt the comfort that the both of them feel between the walls of their home. 

But Dan also knows that, truly, neither of them want that. They want to fly to America tomorrow and see their friends and meet some fans and face the world head-on. 

Dan mutters into Phil’s hair. “Because it’s you and me.” 

“Versus the world?” Phil’s tone is slightly more amused now, and he lets out a half-giggle. 

“Maybe not versus the world. Not anymore, at least. Maybe it’s time we just try being a part of the world.” 

“As long as we can stay in this little world here, too.” Phil looks up at Dan with a sweet smile and a quick kiss. 

“Yeah, I think I like that idea.” 

Tomorrow they will wake up and Phil will get annoyed at Dan for not being packed fully in time and they will fly to America and take on the world together as they have hundreds of times. 

But for now, this little world is just fine.


End file.
